The Last Supper
by Thefolder96
Summary: Nate and his companions celebrate the end of the war. Unbeknownst to him, he has a traitor in his ranks.
1. At Least it isn't Raining

Dogmeat picked up a jettisoned poached angler off the floor. He had always been prone to pick up table scraps, but today he would be in for a bonanza. The Minutemen had defeated the Institute. Twelve of Nate's companions had arrived to Sanctuary and were enjoying the brief moment of respite away from the dangers of the Commonwealth because they had won the war.

"Let that dog have that meat, he deserves it," Nick mentioned at the end of the table. Despite being a synth(along with Piper and Danse) he still partook in the feast.

"I thought synths couldn't eat anything," muttered Deacon who was shamelessly snaking down on a mireluk cake. "Like, I know this isn't dinner table conversation, but- how does it work? I always thought it was more... oily, perhaps?"

A few people looked startled before Curie answered. "Tis a full replication of human life. Simulated chromosomal activity, Simulated hemoglobin activity, Simulated Digestive activity..."

"So Danse never compared the shit in a latrine right next to him. He just thought his was the default choice," MacCready quipped. A few at the table laughed, including Cait and Strong. Piper, who was sitting next to Nate, was none to happy.

"Blue, this wasn't how I was expecting this dinner to go." Piper put her hand on Nate's arm. She had been worn out since uncovering Mayor McDonough was a synth and had spent the whole next day printing out hundreds of articles. Such was the life of a beat writer.

"Well, look at who we've made friends with," replied Nate, surveying the dinner table's diverse group of characters.

"Strong, want milk. Strong do not like feasts without the milk of human kindness. Super mutant feasts much better!"

"Honey, what did I tell you about letting that creature in here? That thing should be outside stinking next to the brahmin," Cait opined. Hancock shot her back a contemptuous look.

"Easy girl, let's not get to personal," he said with a grin.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I don't have anything against you. You actually have manners unlike that green feller over there."

Nate smirked, just taking in the sheer eclectic diversity of the table. This compelled him to do a speech in the spur of the moment. "Guys, gals, synths, super mutants, ghouls... hell even quadrupeds." The table began laughing as Nate struggled to compose himself after he had already sipped a great deal of wine. "I would like to make a toast to you all. We successfully brought down the Institute. We've built fortifications for future generations to hopefully live in. Hell, we even managed to get a 17th century ship run by robots to fly in the sky... Don't interrupt me Deacon." He stopped as he laughing Deacon widely grinning and could not help but stop to laugh.

"Annnnnd, we managed to get Travis Miles's confidence back," Piper interceded jokingly.

"The point I'm trying to make is I could not have done this without you guys. All of you that joined me on my journey, and to all who fought and sacrificed their lives to make this all this happen." He raised his glass and most of the dinner residents did the same.

"I find this human ritual to be very invigorating. I would also like to partake in this human ritual that is seeming to be releasing endorphins," Curie piped in.

"That's a great idea Curie, how bout everyone around the table makes a toast," answered Nate. His response was met with a mix of agreeable responses and some groans. Nevertheless, Curie began.

"I want to thank you Mr. Nate. You helped me find my true body and allowed me to undergo my change into a human. I have learned so much that is not scientific, but romantic. Things I could not comprehend and still have yet to fully grasp. So thank you to all of you for making me feel whole. My programming is still incomplete, but maybe one day it will be." Preston and Nick smiled while Danse looked over a little sad. It was then Longfellow's turn.

"Wow, I don't know if I can follow yours up sweetheart, so I'll just keep it simple. Thanks for the free food and free boat ride." He lifted his glass and drank. To his side was Hancock.

"I'd like to make a toast to my people. It's not easy to be forced out by your brother someone based on your appearance and being guilty by association, but I hope I've done my best to keep them safe, even if it meant doing some unsavory things here and there... the nature of government is a living body, so who knows where this new world will take us to. Isn't that right, Silver Shroud?" Nate turned red while Nick looked on angrily.

"Strong thankful for human milk. Lots of puny humans here but Strong don't mind."

"Beautiful Strong, Danse, you're up buddy." The synth soldier coughed before he spoke. He was still adorned in his military youth and had been keeping a very formal appearance ever since he took refuge in Sanctuary.

"I'd like to thank you soldier. You were there for me when things got really bad. I always thought I would never lose my cool, as soldiers are programmed... I mean trained to do. But I was scared, and you really helped me even though you had a bigger mission to take care of. I respect that and will respect you more than just as a soldier. Speaking of which, thanks to all my fellow combatants who made this feast possible, including Haylen and Rhys." He lifted his bottle in the air and faced toward MacCready.

"Ah man, I'm not one for speech's. Thanks to Nate for helping out with my daughter. You remind me a lot of someone I met about 10 years ago when I was... well let's not to get into that. You guys are all awesome. Let's rock and roll from here on out." He quickly sipped his glass before Deacon began.

"Guys, guys, guys. You shouldn't have really trusted me. Because I'm a synth and... I have a huge thing to get off my chest!" he yelled while suddenly opening his jacket in a very conscious manner as if he was hiding his bomb. The table gasped momentarily before giving him their angry reproach.

"You're not that funny, you jackass." Nick yelled out.

"Man, can you just stop it with the jokes for once," called out Preston.

"Alright, alright. But what I really wanted to say is that the huge thing off my chest is my heart. No, I'm not really a synth and I just wanted to say I love all you guys. Curie, you're a genius, Preston, you're a master commander, Strong you're... Strong." Strong's features did not change. "But really, we're all big one family. I thought I had one in the Railroad, but now I know I have a second one. Love you all." A few people clapped and it was Cait's turn.

"Nate, I know this is going to come out a bit ham-fisted and all, but I don't care. I was in a bad place before ya found me. The chems, they would just also feel like they were encompassing me and..." she began letting out a few tears while Hancock looked in squeamishly. "I feel whole again. You stayed by my side and made me well for the first time in a long... hell maybe the first time ever. So maybe what I'm trying to say is that I love ya, Nate. I'll always be here for ya."

Nate's stomach felt tight as he tried to hold in his tears, as did a few others at the table- Piper notwithstanding. There was a slight shock when Cait finished and it remained silent for a few moments.

"I could read in Ms. Cait's endorphin levels in her brain have skyrocketed since I first met her. It is extremely abnormal for them to be this high," Curie finally spoke up, causing Nate to blush.

"Well, I really appreciate it Cait. You mean a lot to me too," responded Nate. Cait blushed and Piper started to flare up red for a different reason. She anxiously waited to speak before Preston went.

"Commander, you did the Minutemen well. Back in Quincey, we were practically gone. But you saved us. And not only saved us, but rebuilt us almost from scratch. And it's better than it was ever before. Thank you Commander, and to all serving Minutemen."

The dinner attendees were winding down there food as there were only two people who did not speak: Nick and Piper.

"Well ladies and gentleman, I remember an assignment right after I moved into Diamond City. It was for me to to take down a rogue synth that had stolen vegetation as an act of attrition. It took me days to find the guy and by the time that I did, he had already killed the head of the guards. When I was walking home, this random stranger shot me from behind, crippled me and told me I was a rogue infiltrator. I thought it was over from that point. That was until this dog here helped me, and dragged me home. He's helped me on many cases and then he found you, before anyone of us. So maybe would should all be thanking Dogmeat after all."

The whole table did a toast to Dogmeat and then anxiously waited to hear Piper's speech. "Well guys, I don't know what to say. I'm usually more creative at my desk writing a story than at the spur of a moment. But I'll say, this whole experience has made want to be more ambitious and take on new opportunities. And thank goodness for Blue to meet me that day so I could get back in the Diamond City. Here, here." Piper awkwardly raised her glass and a few others did as well, signifying the end of their toast.

"Hey, I remember that moment too." Deacon mentioned.

"You did?" Piper said confusedly. "I thought you were with the Railroad at that point?"

"Well, if you look around closely, I actually moonlight as security as well as..." Before he could finish, a strong vibration was felt at the table and a blast was heard from outside. Shortly after, a siren rang. Nate knew they had company.

"Preston, MacCready, Danse follow me. Longfellow, take point on the guard tower. The rest of you, stay safe and protect the citizens." The four men moved outside, each brandishing a gun, with Nate and Preston wielding musket rifles, Danse carrying a standard laser rifle and MacCready using a hunting rifle. Sanctuary's defense had two guards along the entrance, with artillery posted around the sides. Nate saw a couple of gunners firing around a miniature nuclear dust cloud that had caused one of the buildings to cave in. He wound up his lever and fired upon the gunners, hitting them in the chest.

"Commander, I'll check to see if there were any casualties. You scout ahead. MacCready, check to see if there is any notable loot on any of the bodies," Preston commanded, despite not being the commander. Not protesting, Nate scouted ahead and found nothing coming from the bridge that divided Sanctuary from visitors. When he turned back, however, he saw something more shocking.

"Stay with me man, I'm not losing you after all this time," Preston said as he held Sturges hand tightly. Sturges's body had been effectively shiskebabed through a metal frame and was coughing up blood.

"Brother, we weren't supposed to make it past Quincey and we did. This is beyond a miracle and I'm glad I got to see it. And hey, look you've said before, at least it isn't raining," he laughed painfully before his grip on Preston's hand loosened. Preston began tearing up and all Nate could do in this situation was lay a hand in his shoulder. No words would be appropriate.

"Hey boss, I know this might be an emotional moment but I have something you might find interesting." MacCready handed Nate a small piece of paper that contained a note in it. He began to read it aloud:

 _Dear Cord,_

 _We received information about the hideout of the Minutemen from one of the Wanderer's most trusted companions. I have diagrammed it below. Please use lethal force on all residents, except on the one who presented us with the information. Trust me, you will know who it is once you attack._

 _Materson_

 _"_ Sir, look at the debris over there. Is that... Richardson?" Danse asked, pointing to the decapitated head of the Sanctuary resident. Instead of entrails, electric wiring portruded from the bottom of his neck. A synth.

"He must have been set to self destruct on purpose. Do you think he was the one who betrayed us?" MacCready asked.

Nate shook his head and inhaled. "No, the letter said not to engage in combat at that person. Richardson was likely a plant that wasn't meant to make it past the battle. The betrayer... is in our midst right now."

A/N: If any of you punks want to play internet tough guy by leaving smug reviews, don't bother. Not having any of that crap.


	2. Duty Calls

Nate wiped the sweat off his eyes and saw Danse charging back toward the main compound. The settlement had been crudely sectioned off into different vicinities by junk fences. Nate had commissioned a wall to be built completely around Sanctuary but only the front entrance had been completely walled up. Various robots were still out collecting metal to fortify the area, and Sanctuary was just one of many settlements that needed fortification.

"You asshole, I know it was you," Danse said angrily toward Deacon while clutching his shirt. "You pulled off that charade off as a harbinger for what was to happen. I know it's you, I could see it in your eyes." Danse pointed his laser rifle directly against Deacon before Piper interceded on his behalf.

"Danse what the hell is going on? Deacon was right here this whole time. What did he do?"

"Someone here betrayed us. Nathaniel read the note. The gunners got classified information from a resident here. Either someone fesses up or..."

"Mr. Danse, if I must offer recourse here, I would allow Mr. Nathaniel to make a decision before you were to act in a egregiously hostile manner again. He is the man of the house, after all," said Codsworth, who had been babysitting Shaun and some of the other younger residents while the twelve of them had been eating dinner.

"Yeah man, you really think The Railroad would be planning mass destruction and destroying the Minutemen so the gunners could come in a vacuum and be the new leaders of the Commonwealth. My life's work is to help people like you," Deacon replied.

"If anything Danse, your suspicions should be directed at MacCready. He used to run in the same circles with those guys. Maybe the rooster has come back to roost," Hancock said suspiciously while sitting down at the table.

"More like 'roosting' up enemies with my sniper rifle to save your sorry ass," MacCready said while walking back into the house. "You think I want to work with those shitheads after they threatened me? I'm still wanted for killing a dozen of them!"

"Everyone needs to settle down. We're having a meeting shortly. I'm going to figure this out. But first I need to go to radio and see if anything else has happened to any of the other Settlements." Nate stormed out of the house, still frantic about what had happened and all that needed to be done. Dogmeat trailed behind him as he walked inside the main compound. It was two levels and contained all the settlement's inventory of guns, ammunition, power armor and other necessities.

"Sir, do you want me to just go ahead and patch through all of them?" asked Rick Wright, the head of the security checkpoint who served practically as a yes man for Nate.

"Great thinking ahead Pvt. Wright. We'll see what else is going on in the Commonwealth." Nate dialed into the radio that sent out a notice to all of the Minutemen Settlements in the commonwealth.

"Calling on all Minutemen Settlements, we have been just attacked here at Sanctuary Hills. Settlement representatives, please indicate status."

A few moments occurred before the first responder came in. "Ronnie Shaw here, The Castle is still doing fine. The only thing is that someone damaged our water purifier the other night. Not sure if it was a critter, but we need more. We have reserves, but it is something to put a pin in."

"Alright, send a signal over to Murkwater Construction Site. I think they have some extra they could send a convoy to you." Nate flipped through more signals and made a note on a parchment next to the radio.

"Daniel Finch here. All good on our farm."

"Thank you."

"Klem here. Vault 88 is all running and smooth. Just the other day, we were able to..." Nate flipped off the signal to move unto someone else. There was no point to listen further.

"Lucy Abernathy here. All good and accounted for. Crops coming in well this season."

"Phyllis Daily here. We got a little knicked by some Gunners the other day, but we held some off. Nothing too serious, but we're having to make repairs."

"Thanks Phyllis." Nate took note and wrote it down on his parchment. He looked at Rick knowingly. "They clearly have an agenda." Rick continued to take radio calls, leaving only a few settlements unaccounted for.

"Sir, has Taffington Boathouse replied yet?" Rick asked obsequiously.

Nate paused, pondering the implications of what that meant. "No..." Nate switched the signal to that settlement.

"Taffington Boathouse, are you there. Any representatives from Taffington Boathouse."

"They are only about a dozen or so, sir. Perhaps they are out hunting, scavenging, or..."

"No, Rick. There's a reason why that settlement has not checked in and you know why. The gunners are 'gunning' for our main water source. We need to get there as soon as possible. Any other settlements that have yet to report in?"

"Well, there's still Bunker Hill. I think they are pretty fortified but it wouldn't hurt to check." Nate switched the signal and heard a very uneven static frequency.

"Bunker Hill, Bunker Hill? Are you there?" Nate heard gunfire in the background as well as loud explosion sounds. "I repeat, can any representative from Bunker Hill please..."

"HELP US. WE ARE UNDER SEVERE ATTACK. THEY ARE COMING FROM ALL SIDES OF THE CITIES. THEY HAVE ASSAULTRONS, ROCKET LAUNCHERS, I THINK I EVEN SAW SOME OF THE RUST DEVILS WITH THEM. PLEASE SEND MEN NOW!" The signal cut out and Nate discerned the structure was shaking based on the harmonics of the signal.

"Pvt. Wright, summon all the companions and Minutemen in here now." Rick dutifully went outside while Nate signaled the town alarm. The whole settlement was on notice and needed to safeguard themselves.

Moments later, the 12 companions had entered the compound, along with a dozen or so Minutemen who were stationed at the Settlement.

"We already lost one good Minuteman today, and we may be losing a lot more. If we don't act soon, we could lose a whole lot more. No other way to put this. Bunker Hill is under attack and the Taffington BoatHouse's status is still unknown. As Commander, I plan on sending two separate teams to both. I will lead the squad to take back Bunker Hill. Preston will investigate the situation at Taffington. We'll leave at 8 A.M. tomorrow. I'll have the squads posted at sunrise. Stay ready, stay safe... stay brave," Nate gulped as he finished his speech.

The group dispersed and Nate saw Piper wait for them outside their house. She had a concerned look on her face. "Blue, I've got a bad feeling about this. All these sporadic attacks. I have feeling they're brewing something worse.

"Mr. Nathaniel, Shaun has been asking for you for a while now. I think it is best you go talk to him," Codsworth said as he circumvented through the house's kitchen. Nate entered Shaun's room and say him tinkering with his water gun.

"Dad, I heard what happened, and I want to help. I want to help you fight gunners."

"I need you to stay here, son. You need to help protect the people here. Keep them safe." He looked down knowingly before Shaun threw a dart angrily at his dart board.

"Hey dad, did you know if Sturges had a family. Do you think they know he's gone?" he asked.

Nate furrowed his brow. "I don't know, Shaun. I want to say he did. But I never got to talk to him about it," he said with a tinge of regret in his voice.

"When are you going to come back?"

"I don't know. Hopefully within a week. In the meantime, Cait will be watching over you. And Codsworth, whenever he's floating around. Hopefully he won't get too rustic after the next radstorm"

"I can hear you, sir."

Nate said goodnight to his son and walked out across to his bedroom. Piper was in there lying in bed. Nate crawled in next to her, kissing her on the cheek.

"How are you holding up? Do you think the troops will be ready?" she asked while Nate looked back unknowingly.

"The thing is they aren't soldiers. Not by the definition I was given when I fought. When I enlisted, everyone in there were volunteers. People who had to a pass a test and had basically made it their life's credo to put themselves in good shape to join. These guys... these aren't soldiers. They're survivalists. People who were thrust in a situation and are doing their best out of necessity. Some of them would have made soldiers, sure. But I think if we lived in a fantasy land, those 'Minutemen' would be working at a desk rather than hauling around a .22."

"But are _you_ worried? That's my main concern right now," Piper said as she curled up next to Nate.

"After taking down a whole Institution... Not really. When you're a soldier you can't really afford to be nervous." Nate glanced at Piper and could tell that was not the answer she wanted. "The thing I'm trying to figure out though is why the gunners are acting our settlements. I know the Rust Devils are also involved, but I don't think they are the one's behind it. Occam's Razor points to something or someone else being involved to give the Gunners an incentive."

"And that someone else could be the person living in our settlement. Have you thought about the possible suspects? Did that influence your decision of how your dividing the squad?" Piper asked.

"Yes, and yes. I've run a million possible scenarios in my head and it probably won't matter at I can do is guess. Some choices will be obvious, but other people won't be too happy."

"Like who? Me?"

"I'm going to take you back to Diamond City. You'll be the voice of reason there in case we need their help. Same thing with Hancock, he'll be at Good Neighbor."

"Hancock as a voice of reason? Blue, I think you just used that as a reason not give the bullshit answer of 'I want you to be safe.' At least be honest with me... Or... do you think it's me?" she asked in a joking manner, punching him on the arm.

"Humor is the best way to deflect," Nate said jokingly before kissing her on the neck. The two locked lips for a while before shortly falling asleep.

Nate woke up and immediately felt a knot in the sleep. He didn't like telling bad news about who were the unfortunate ones that had to make the trek out. The sun was coming into their room, yet still was opaqued by the clouds outside. He got up to make breakfast only to find... Mama Murphy?

"Mama Murphy, what are you...? It's good to see you up and about so early! What can I help you with?"

"Mama Murphy had another vision. Many ones in fact."

Nate looked on concerned. "Oh no, you haven't been..."

"No, son. I gave that up for good. Doesn't mean I lost the instinct. Once you do it enough, it becomes ingrained in your synapses forever. I'm afraid it's not too good of news either. But not too bad news..."

"Oh no."

"You will face another betrayal. In will come at you in a shock, but you will understand in the end. And there will be much more loss, sadly. Our dear friend Sturges is gone, I hope you cherished his stay here. Cherish the others as well. Many of them will not make it either."

Nate gulped, went outside, and turned on the radio to make his announcement. Somehow, the day already felt it was going on long.

A/N: Sorry for the delay fellas. Been real busy with personal lives. I hope this chapter is enough to tide people over. Any guesses on who the betrayer is?


End file.
